As space, sky and ground reconnaissance ways are updated continuously as well as the accuracy and resolution for reconnaissance are getting higher and higher, the resolution of the existing reconnaissance equipment has reached millimeter scale. However, the main reconnaissance ways thereof are still to photograph and carry out electromagnetic detection, laser detection and GPS positioning detection on objects on the earth surface through UAVs, manned reconnaissance aircrafts and reconnaissance satellites to obtain various types of landmark data and related pictures of buildings, objects and military targets on the ground in countries and regions under surveillance, and then input these data and pictures into a guidance system of various types of missiles or precision guided bombs. And, main guidance modes often adopted by these missiles and bombs are inertial guidance, electromagnetic guidance, GPS guidance, terminal image comparison and other guidance technologies or homing means, resulting in that these buildings, objects and military targets on the ground are threatened by the various types of missiles and precision guided bombs. In case of war, these buildings, objects and military targets on the ground will be subjected to precision attack from these missiles and bombs overnight and are completely destroyed. As known from the Iraq war in the beginning of this century, it is very easy to find the buildings and objects on the ground by space, sky and ground reconnaissance equipment. Moreover, the buildings on the ground cannot move by themselves, so that it is easy to disable the due functions thereof after suffering destructive attacks. Not only that, but due to lack of necessary stealth protection, the various types of military targets on the ground also lose the due functions thereof as military targets after suffering massive air strikes in the early war. Thus, countries are devoting to research about the stealth of the buildings, objects and military targets on the ground, and how to realize stealth of the buildings, objects and military targets on the ground has become the urgent matter and top priority at present.
At present, the whole world has entered the era of stealth in this century. Therefore, the countries around the world are developing their own unique and special stealth methods, and a variety of stealth means and stealth technologies for various types of object targets on the ground are also changing with each passing day. As things stand, how to protect the object targets required to be protected, defended and guarded on the ground from reconnaissance of photographic reconnaissance, electromagnetic detection, laser detection and GPS positioning detection equipment in the airspaces and how to better protect, defend and guard the buildings, objects and military targets on the ground during the war have become the primary tasks for stealth of object targets on the ground.